


合理性地解決

by kiyoshi0302



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshi0302/pseuds/kiyoshi0302
Summary: 當有天幻在實驗室聞到股香甜的味道，順著味道一去才發現是從千空身上傳來的氣味。「難不成小千空是……Omega？」他試探性一問，得到的是千空掩飾住後頸的反應讓他加更加確切這件事情。過了幾天當千空的身體極度感到不適，順著自己本能反應拿皮毯包裹起來，並把自己隔離在實驗室，只有幻知道他發生了甚麼事情。在這種克難沒有資源的情況下，千空跟幻也對這種症狀束手無策。於是，千空對身為只是Beta的幻提出了一個建議：「現在沒有辦法做抑制劑，也沒有多餘的時間等症狀緩解了，我要你幫忙『解決』。」
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  * B/O文，千空=Omega。含Omega發情期/會受孕、有結等設定。  
>  * 含部分其他角色的ABO設定，但其他角色未出現在劇情中。  
>  * 簡單提一下設定中的dcst的ABO世界觀：
> 
> 原時代就比較近似大部分的ABO世界觀，可以檢測出自己的體質，O也有抑制劑可以服藥壓抑這個症狀。  
>  但石時代經過3700年之後，ABO體質跟原時代的人稍微不太一樣，可能O的發情症狀不會那麼嚴重之類的，但A還是會受到O的影響，當然也已經沒有抑制劑的存在了。  
>  千空還沒多的時間做抑制劑(畢竟暫時只有他有這個體質)，第一年只有跟大樹(設定大概是Beta)在一起還好，後來第二年抵達村就變得比較嚴重。  
>  原時代的人大部分都知道自己的體質，但石時代沒有這些認知。  
>  幻一開始裝作自己是A來嚇千空(但當時也不知道千空是哪種體質)，後來被識破其實是B...這樣子的簡單(?)的前提設定。
> 
> ———————————————————————————

小千空…你在開玩笑嗎？雖然很想講出這句話，但幻看得出來千空的神情是認真的。  
雖然他並不是沒有性經驗，但對象是個Omega男性可是初次體驗。  
他也很清楚知道千空是在合理推斷下才選擇這種方式，可他感性上還是無法接受。  
「但、但Omega不是會懷上孩子嗎？若不小心…」  
幻想盡辦法找些理由，卻被千空否認說：「若對象是Beta…懷上的機率很低，女Omega懷上Beta的孩子的機率還高了點，但如果是你跟我應該沒那個可能……」  
「找…小琥珀呢，小琥珀的體質絕對是Alpha吧，而且不是找Alpha才能完全解決發情期的問題嗎？」  
這也只是幻的印象，原時代中似乎聽過這種傳聞，若要解決Omega身體的症狀，只能找到與其配對的Alpha使之讓身體穩定。  
但千空仍搖搖頭說：「如果是…Alpha是會如你所推論的那樣，但正因為是Alpha，即使是女Alpha我可能也會……」千空沒擠出後面的話語，幻大概也知道他要說甚麼，千空只是在兩難中找尋了最中庸的辦法。  
明明身體那麼痛苦，卻連這種地方都想到了，幻甚是佩服。  
但佩服之餘他還沒辦法鬆懈下來，畢竟接下來要做的人可是他自己。  
季節正值即將融雪之際，而他們與司帝國的戰爭也將一觸即發，所以千空似乎也急了，他沒有多餘的時間繼續躺在這裡無法動彈。  
「呵呵……去年還沒那麼嚴重的…大概是Alpha太多了，連帶我的身體也被影響了……啊啊－真麻煩啊，體質強盛的人也太多了吧……」先不論朝夕相處的琥珀可能對千空產生了影響，司肯定也是Alpha，這個是幻剛從石化復甦後就馬上感受得到，那是壓倒性的氣場，連他這個Beta都能受其信息素所震懾。  
幻看著眼前的千空突然理解到為什麼司對這個人如此執著，為什麼強大的琥珀也會馬上對他產生好意，就連他自己最初看見千空時，產生的那股特別的感覺，可能也是受體質作祟。  
即使是Beta也可能受Omega強烈的味道吸引，或許千空正是那稀有的少數。  
「好吧，小千空，我要做些甚麼？」  
「先幫我把那些道具拿來。」  
「道具？」  
千空列舉幾項道具，包含之前用到的細管子跟水袋等等。  
「小千空這是……」  
「我要灌腸。」  
「……哈!?」  
「雖然兩天沒進食應該沒甚麼排泄物了，但在這種環境下，還是清理一下比較好……」  
不妙，這個人是認真的。幻這樣子想。  
幻把千空需要的東西找來，叫他先離開房間，離開後幻才發覺房間信息素的濃厚，即使是他－－Beta的體質——也多少有點感覺。  
「喂，淺霧幻，我好了。」過了半晌，千空把門半推開叫了呆站在梁柱旁邊的幻，他爬了上去，卻覺得手掌有點失去血氣的不安感。  
幻重新回到房間，看見坐在房間正中的千空，眼神有點迷濛，帶有點色氣，這吸引著幻的目光。  
他知道是這些生理跟荷爾蒙在影響著他的大腦，卻不自覺地對眼前的千空產生了身為雄性的慾望。  
他把門闔上。  
「我們開始吧——」  
千空解開了腰際的繩帶，將自己脆弱的部分露了出來，若在大自然中這絕對是示弱的表現。  
而幻努力維持自己的理性，他努力咬牙讓自己不要陷入這股誘惑的味道之中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *幻(B)千(O)前提。

千空身上的信息素越發強烈，幻知道，那是身為生物的繁衍本能所散發出的味道。  
他的身體似乎也開始渴求著慾望，但即使千空已經鬆開繩帶，他卻猶豫了，不知道該從何動手，倒不如說剩下的那點理智仍在大聲作響。  
千空見幻沒有動手，他向前，伸手要往幻的下腹探去。  
「小千空，等…」  
「如果你沒有勃起進不去吧。」  
「哈!?」  
「我幫你吧。」  
千空手撫向幻的褲檔，幻有點不知是好，但他沒有把千空的手推開，就任由他做。  
似乎嫌隔著布麻煩，千空要幻把褲子脫了，並要幻坐下，接著他跨上了幻的雙腿。  
千空撩開自己的衣襯，幻才發現千空已經是完全勃起的狀態，千空將自己的貼上幻還沒完全立起的下身，幻這才發現千空身體的溫度高的發燙。  
他的手將兩邊緊緊地貼上，開始搓弄著，從小孔中滲出的液體也沿著他的手流下，幻盯著千空的胸膛微微起伏，同時感受著下身漸漸膨脹起的敏感，千空手指上稍微粗糙的手繭更加深他的快感，不久便也挺為半勃起的狀態。  
倏地那炙熱的溫度離開了幻的下體，幻還沒反應過來，千空已經俯身而下，靠近他正敏感的地方。  
「我再含一下應該就差不多了。」  
講求效率的千空想到的方法是：口交。  
這又讓幻一陣錯愕，他從來沒讓男人這麼靠近他的根子，更別提給男人含這種事情，略覺得尷尬，突然又領過來他們正在交合這件事情。  
「小千空不用勉強的喔…」  
「我大概知道什麼地方比較有感覺應該會比剛才的方法好一點。」  
「……」  
幻正想著小千空也會自己來啊，想到對方也是跟他一樣有生理需求的男人，又想到如果同是男人的話，或許是不是正如他以前聽過的傳聞是跟女人做的全然不同，好奇心開始壓過了罪惡感。  
他感受到了千空的口腔黏膜，那股濕黏又溫熱環住了他，幻垂眼看著千空動著的腦勺，大腦開始麻木了起來，直到千空抬頭看他，稍微迷濛的朱紅刺激著他的感官，他不得不承認的確感覺很好。  
見幻的狀態已經差不多，千空起身，將對方的下身扶住對準自己的後庭。  
「你要這樣子進去嗎…」  
「這樣子才比較有辦法推到“結”吧？」  
「那要……戴什麼嗎？」  
「戴什麼？」  
「保險的措施之類的……小千空會說衛生安全的起見之類的？」幻想打個圓場開玩笑地提議。  
「如果你不射在結裡面這狀態還是會持續下去，必須要讓精子結合才有辦法緩解症狀，所以不需要那些。」  
千空直接了當地解釋，幻甚至還沒想到內射的問題，反應過來才滿臉通紅。  
「那我們繼續吧。」  
幻任著千空做，想動手幫點什麼但他著實覺得千空這樣子做的樣子很色氣，沉浸在這景色中，像是欣賞又像是享受一種優越感。  
千空努力找著了地方，他的腰緩緩往下推進，讓異物陷入了自己的體內，比他想像的更不容易，幻想幫他，輕輕撫著他的腰，讓他覺得腰也有點熱了起來。  
千空雙手交叉拎著衣服從頭上乾脆地脫了，全身赤裸在幻的眼前，他那刻差點想咬上他身軀，恨不得每吋肌膚上都是他留下的記號，明明是Beta的他應該沒有這麼強烈要做記號的本能才是。  
千空稍微挺著纖細的腰，終於將幻的全部吞沒進了身體，才發現真的好深到有點不安了起來。他的手微微顫著，幻自然是察覺了，他輕聲地說：「那我開始動了喔。」  
換成幻主導著，他緩慢且溫柔地稍微抽出，再漸漸地推了進去，對他來說著實有點消耗體力。  
千空的雙手環在他的頸上，他抬頭看著千空，瞇起眼，千空領了那意思，傾身將自己的嘴靠上幻的唇，幻的舌往千空那伸去，千空反射性地往後退卻被幻用手架住了頭，任由他在自己的嘴裡亂來，在經過幾秒鐘後幻才肯放開，千空差點是喘不過氣來，但不知道為什麼並不討厭接吻的感覺。  
千空見幻是消耗了不少體力，他做了一個決定，他坐起身子，他將自己後方對著幻，或許一開始這樣子就好了，因為對他來說這些也是未知的，邊做邊從中嘗試，他乾脆依照了動物原始的本能。  
幻將外衣脫去，他順著了千空的意，但比起想開始結合的慾望，他用細長的手指劃過千空的背，接著是腰，來到他的髖部，像是想好好把玩欣賞似地挑逗著千空的神經。  
「快點…」千空不耐地催促，惹來幻一個偷笑，幻乖乖地按照了千空的指令將自己的分身推進，剛把前端推進去那刻千空的腰微微弓起，幻喜歡千空身體本能的反應，想要再看到更多。  
於是他稍微粗暴了起來，一進一退，一插一抽，搗弄著千空，千空的雙手靠在地上，手掌緊緊抓著幻脫掉的外衣，他開始感覺到了這是他身為Omega的本能中的渴望，他想要更多，想要更深，身體的深處彷彿有張深不見底的大嘴想把對方的全部隱沒，那是他從來沒有感受過的衝動，理智好幾刻被駁倒。  
再持續幾分鐘的動作，幻差不多要達到臨界，他還記得他的任務，但這刻他單純只是順著渴望，再速度越發加快後，將體內的東西釋放在千空裡。  
幻呻吟了一聲，而千空只是咬著唇悶哼著氣，但或許是什麼開關被開啟了，幻發現一次似乎不夠，又繼續緩慢的抽插動作，這次是真的惹了千空叫了出來，幻當下感受到的是愉悅。  
再不知道幾次的射精後，幻拔出了下身，白濁從穴璧沿著滑下，幻差不多體力耗盡了，千空也暫時倒在一邊，看起來也十分疲累。  
他還在低頭稍微喘息時，突然被狠狠抓住了肩膀，是千空的手，他身體開始逼近，大腿抬了上來，幻抬頭對上千空的眼睛，那已經不是朦朧，而是發狂，像是失去了理智。  
那一瞬間幻從這些誘人的味道中醒了過來，他的理性開始運作，大聲敲響警鐘，他雙手緊貼著千空的臉頰，額頭靠著額頭，眼神直盯著，像是安慰地哄著說：「沒事了喔，小千空，沒事了。」  
本來呼吸紊亂的千空，開始緩和了步調，他們的呼吸開始同步，在幻看見千空原本清澈的眼神後，千空像是氣力拔盡似地倒地，然後一覺不醒。  
幻原本以為是昏倒，結果發現只是睡著了，鬆了一口氣，將千空的身體好好清理乾淨後幫他換上衣服，蓋好被子，離開了千空的房間。  
隔天幻醒來後，想起昨天的事情，一股罪惡感由心而生，不知道該怎麼面對千空，雖然是千空的提議，但他不確定經過這些事情後兩人得關係能不能像原本那樣。  
可他還是得面對，一早他走去Lab發現千空已經在那裡開始他的實驗，看起來身體已經並沒有甚麼異狀，見此他揣摩著乾脆就當昨天的事情沒有發生過，自然地還是平常的對話。  
「早安啊，小千空，我今天要做什麼呢？」  
「哦，你來了，幫我把那些東西包好吧。」  
千空指了指旁邊的那些電池，幻也開始了動作。  
本想說或許千空也沒提起，就順其自然下去，可此時千空開口是一句：「昨天謝謝你了。」害得幻手中的東西掉到地上。  
「啊……我沒做什麼事情啊小千空。」  
「你還幫我事後都整理好了吧，昨天的記憶有點模糊了，真是受不了，如果這體質常常這樣的話感覺大腦都要變得遲鈍了。」  
千空只是呵呵呵地笑了。  
「果然還是會再發作啊。」  
「啊啊—沒辦法啊，只要身為Omega的一天就沒辦法呢。」千空的口氣似乎有點無奈。  
「那下次只好再麻煩你了，心靈感應者。」千空轉頭對幻一笑。  
「饒了我吧。」可幻只是沒輒地回了一句，但不免心中其實有那麼一點點地高興。

fin.


	3. 第三年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *繼承之前篇幅的設定，幻&千之前有過類似一夜情的關係，又進入隔年發情期的故事。  
>  *有新增其他角色ABO設定，但這篇僅有幻x千。
> 
> ———————————————————————

自從解決了科學王國和司帝國的戰爭後，時間過得飛快。  
因為科學王國的人增加了幾乎要一倍以上，不管是在管理上還是調度人力上大家都變得十分匆忙，加上為了幫助司身上的事情，他們目前優先需要解決的問題正是那個不知其名的黑幕。  
在女記者小南的協助之下他們成功復活了七海龍水，當千空見到龍水從石化解除的那刻，他馬上感受到了。  
那是非常劇烈的Alpha氣味。  
千空的身體劇烈地一震，他開始變得無法克制，這反應比之前還要來得強烈。  
不妙，這很不妙。千空的大腦響起警示鐘。  
於是千空只好先趁著工作的空檔，他憑著印象做出原本時代的生理抑制劑，但他也不確定有沒有效，甚至是不是有其他副作用。  
可是在這情況下也顧不了那麼多，只能把自己當作是白老鼠實驗了。  
所幸的是接下來幾天與龍水共事的時候，身體幾乎沒什麼劇烈反應了，或許是稍微把自己的體質壓抑下來了吧，千空忙著也就沒有思考太多關於這方面的問題。  
接著開始進入了盛春時期，是體質開始進入旺盛的時期。  
那天，龍水盯著千空若無其事的說了一句：「你是Omega吧，千空。」  
千空稍微瞪大了眼，可他也不太意外龍水會發現，憑著他強盛的身體跟敏銳的直覺，倒不如說這麼晚發覺才奇怪，看來是他的抑制劑也遠達不到以前時代的效果了。  
「千空的氣味很好聞啊。」龍水邊說將頭稍微湊近他的肩頸，他下意識警戒起來。  
龍水見狀也稍微拉開距離，說著：「沒事……我有辦法自己控制自己的，從小家裡就也有做這些訓練，該擔心的可能是你自己，千空。」  
龍水直盯著他，那並不是看著獵物的眼神，只是看作是夥伴那種單純的視線，可千空開始覺得自己身體中的甚麼東西開始微微騷動起來。  
他與龍水獨處的時間非常多，因為在船建造好以前兩人都要討論非常多事務，就算龍水沒有對他動手，依照之前的經驗，千空無法完全保證是他這邊會做出什麼。  
考慮到當下的效率性與對龍水的合作關係上，他決定照著跟之前的方式解決。

那一天幻結束他這邊的工作，千空在遠方招手示意他晚上去實驗室找他。  
幻不用問大概也知道是要做甚麼了，雖然不知道該害羞還是其他反應，但這件事情現在只有他才做得來。  
趁著晚上夜深人靜幻來到實驗室，千空正在整理周遭的環境。  
「今天要在這裡？」  
「嗯，阿鉻睡了，所以今天在這，明天的話再看看吧。」  
「……明天？」  
－－什麼明天？之前不是內射一次就會沒問題嗎？幻還沒問出這個問題，千空就接著回答說：「為了接下來能跟龍水順利地把工作做完，你晚上得幫我解決身體的事情。」他用著毫不害臊的表情跟幻說著這些讓他害羞到想找個地洞鑽進去的話。  
「龍水醬果然是Alpha啊。」  
「怎樣看都是吧，連測都不用測。」  
「也是啊……」幻無奈地笑著說。  
千空把環境整理好之後鋪上皮墊，看起來他是認真地要在實驗室做，彷彿一切好像也只是千空實驗的一環。  
幻連忙把蠟燭點了起來，把布簾拉上。  
千空說稍早他已經把後面都清理好了，所以這次不用幻等他，還真的是準備周全。  
雖然有了上次的經驗，但幻還是有點遲疑，而這次還是在沒有那麼急迫的情況下，千空的反應也比上次來得正常一些，這讓幻開始覺得他們不是在「解決問題」，而只是普通的情愛，但他搖了搖頭，讓自己不要去想那麼多有的沒的事情。  
千空貼到他的身前，似乎是打算從掏出幻的下體開始做起，但這次千空少了當時那種急迫性與生理交雜下的衝動，他反而手開始有點慌了起來，幻很快地發現了千空的手弄得並不是很好，他看著這樣努力處理自己不太擅長的事情的千空，明明平時在科學或是其他事情上都十分得手，卻意外地笨拙，讓他看到千空有點可愛的一面，若是自己也慌起來的話，那這件事情就不用處理下去了，於是他決定讓自己成為主動的那方。  
他疊上千空的手，腰稍微挺起，讓自己的那兒能貼上千空的下處，他用千空那有點粗糙的手上下來回按摩，千空沒看著幻的臉，只是低頭看著兩人手上的動作。  
直到幻開始挺起，頂到了千空，幻隔著千空的衣擺布料開始搓揉他的下身，幻邊笑著說：「還可以這樣喔。」邊將自己的食指跟拇指抓起千空的前端，對著敏感點搓弄，千空悶哼了一聲，但很快又把呼吸壓了回去。  
「衣服會髒掉對吧。」用著無所謂的理由把千空的衣擺拉開，不過實際上也是已經從小孔開始滲出黏液來，幻把兩人的下處貼上並開始搓弄，且要千空用兩張手掌把那邊以圓型握好他跟千空自己的，他稍微推送腰在千空兩手來回，千空被那一來一往弄得也開始有了感覺。  
「……喂，差不多了吧，心靈術師。」語畢千空解開雙手，幻本想說他還沒享受夠小千空的手掌呢，可千空撩起自己衣擺到腰部，然後將布捲進腰帶，他趴在牆上，什麼話也沒再多說，但幻知道這是千空命令他的意思，他聞到空氣中飄散起千空那個體質的味道。  
他把下體貼近千空的臀上，先是問：「小千空還好嗎？如果太辛苦不用勉強喔……」  
「嗯，最近有吃抑制劑，好了一點，應該不會跟上次一樣了。」是指上次跟幻做到後來，幾乎進入完全的發情狀態一樣，失去了理智的事情，可這次應該能好好做完全程吧，千空思考。  
幻低頭看著沿著千空大腿內側慢慢滑下的液體，他也是等不及了，於是在確認千空本人意願後將自己分身緩緩推入千空體內，一點一點進去感受到自己的那處被緊緊壓迫的感覺。  
雖然上次已經有經驗了，可讓自己開始習慣還是一件不太好明白的事情，千空努力喬好著身體，忍受著幻一次又一次的推入感到的異物感，直到幻稍微頂到靠近結的敏感處，整個身體劇烈地抽動一下，他的身體的感覺開始變得不太一樣，像是被切換了不知名的開關。  
理智跟生理產生了矛盾感，知道那是理性解出的異類感，還有那股想要更多東西進身體的衝動感。

幻畢竟也是個男人，久久沒有做這種事情對他來說何嘗不是快感，他平常是趁著沒有人的時候解決生理問題，可跟人作愛還是不太一樣的，而且對象還是千空。  
說不上來是不是微妙，不過他開始覺得跟千空做也不是那麼讓人反感，可能更貼近於……愉快。  
他抓上千空的腰，發現推到某處千空的肩膀會微微抽動，於是邊調整著就開始往那裡推得更深，惹得千空悶叫了一聲，千空很快把自己的嘴捂上，要是真的讓阿鉻還是其他人聽到可尷尬了。  
確信那處是千空敏感點的幻就稍微跟他調戲了一下，猛地又推進去好幾次，接著又換了一種模式，他緩緩拉出又急快地推進去，搞得千空無法預料身後的人接下來的步調是什麼，他沒辦法反應。  
「我想看小千空的臉……」  
那是出於幻的私心作祟，回過神來他才發現已經說出口了。  
而他看到身下的人的後腦勺居然點點頭，幻本來想先抽出來，可對方先是用兩手撐到地面，他這才發現千空是要慢慢爬過去原先鋪好皮毯那處，那他也就配合著千空的動作緩慢的移動，幻沒講出來的是他覺得身下這樣子爬行的千空有點色情。  
千空跟幻躺妥之後，千空把他的腰帶拉開，幻就順著從腰撫上然後邊把千空的衣服脫了。  
幻還在千空體內，他把千空一邊的腳抬起來，趁他還沒轉換好姿勢又是一陣進出，千空用手背堵著嘴悶著說：「誰說……要看臉的……」  
「但讓小千空後面冷落著可不好喔，該稍微回溫一下了～」幻在千空耳邊輕聲地說，彷彿這都是在玩弄千空的手法，千空沒說出來的是這種感覺其實好像也沒有太糟。

看著千空的耳根開始稍微染了紅，他變換姿勢後轉來千空的正上方，將臉貼近千空，那是出於一個下意識的反應，千空把原本擋在臉前的手臂稍微抬起，對上了幻的眼，毫無保留的直視讓千空稍微撇開了眼神，卻在那一秒幻趁著千空還有點遲疑他襲上了對方的唇，然後把千空的手架開，慢慢從手臂滑向手掌，他遊走過手心，再來是指縫間，最後他們雙手緊握交合。  
千空原本閉起的眼睛迷濛地微開，似乎沒有這麼近距離認真地看過幻的臉，幻發現千空盯著他看，他問：「怎麼了？」  
「…沒事。」千空趁著氣稍微喘息的中間回了話。  
「難不成小千空是想繼續做剛才的事情嗎？」  
「倒不如說這才是主要目的吧，這太沒有效率了……」雖然口中說的效率不效率的事情，是有那麼點違心之言，他的生理正在跟大腦辯著完全不同的理論。  
「既然小千空這麼想要的話……等等哦，有東西墊著嗎？」  
千空指著旁邊他從別的地方拿來用乾草整好的枕頭，幻拿回來把這個撐在千空的腰上，放在桌上的燭光剛好把後庭照得仔細，原本有點撐開的後庭隨著千空的呼吸有點細微開合，幻從大腿內側慢慢往千空的那裡舔去，但僅是在大腿間遊走，他說著：「小千空身體好香……」  
「……你是指發情期的味道嗎？明明已經比之前少很多……」  
「是慾望的味道喔，無關小千空的生理反應，我是指你順著內心真正想要的東西。」  
幻瞇起眼說完，他稍微在千空的大腿處輕咬，惹得千空一陣難耐。

千空也說不上來那是什麼感覺，那對他而言是陌生的領域，但他這次的理性運轉的比上次順暢，他也很快理解了幻話中的含意。  
可他第一反應還是先告訴自己這只是身為Omega正常的反應，是生物交配的本能罷了，但……又如何呢，此刻他或許就是想這樣子做，這副身體和大腦都是他的一部分，那只差在他認同這個行為的合理性並向自己說服之。  
當千空很快地理解的那一瞬間或許理性跟感性上開始融合了，然後化作些微的反應在他臉上，擅於注意人的表情或是肢體動作的幻，特別是千空的情況，畢竟他知道千空體質的問題，而且他老覺得千空給自己扛的責任太大了，總是注意著千空。  
那一刻幻看得出來千空的表情是一種欲情的表現，卻跟上次的感覺不同，那並不是出於他無法克制下的生理反應，這次是從更深處的情感的流露，是千空明知道他是Omega，卻還是遵循了他身為Omega的本能下的情慾，是體內真正想要對方進入的渴望。  
真要說的話在生物界，幻可能會覺得這可能就像是雌性動物會有的表情，那種渴求著雄性生物的求偶過程。  
他越想越甩不開這個開始纏上自己的念頭，他們不是這種關係，他們只是設法在解決千空極大的問題，但這些事情快要隨著失速的列車拋在腦後，那都不重要了。  
幻明知道他不該做得如此忘我，但他幾乎是一次又一次地搗盡千空的身體，對方的手努力地抓住他的背，盡力讓自己不要發出引來其他人注意的聲響，實驗室安靜到只剩下喘息聲跟身體間接觸碰撞的聲音。  
到最後千空耗盡他薄弱的體力，癱倒在地上，幻幫他整理完畢後，拎起千空的衣服幫忙他蓋好說：「小千空著涼就不好了，明天還有工作對吧。」  
「是啊…有夠嗆的……」千空無奈地苦笑。  
雖說他之前對於自己的體質覺得實在是糟透了，也有羨慕過普通Beta的身體。  
但不知要怎麼說，其實他覺得這次的這種感覺並不差。  
在幻要站起似乎要先離去，他一把抓住了幻的衣角，頭也沒抬地說：「明天同個時間啊。」  
「好哦。」幻笑得甜。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不敢相信它會有後續，只是覺得龍水是A的設定滿好的就想到這篇了...  
> 或之後還有想到後續可能還會再寫(吧)。


End file.
